Undead Tristan: Tale of the Wandering Sins
by Deadly Sins Writer
Summary: Many years after the fall of Liones and the end of the Seven Deadly Sins, Tristan, son of Meliodas and Elizabeth, takes up his father's title as the newest Dragon Sin of Wrath and leads what is left of his family of lifelong friends in order to survive in an ever-changing, more dangerous Britannia. AU.


I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai or Seven Deadly Sins by Nakaba Sensei, but this is my story.

 **A/N:** I do hope that you enjoy this story. I also want to thank Erin Means Peace, Uzumaki0119, and Galfridus for liking this story idea, and do check out their stories which are good. This story has absolutely nothing to do with New Darkness and is a completely new idea I came up with using my version of Meliodas and Elizabeth's son. I will also be using some of my ten commandments characters from New Darkness for this story as well, and I will be them giving character build up which I haven't yet in New Darkness.

 ** _Please do Enjoy and Review._**

 _Now I introduce to you all the story of_ **Undead Tristan: Tale of the Last Wandering Sins**.

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_ : **The Immortal Tale Begins**

Peace and Loneliness were always a friend and enemy to the young hybrid as he calmly walked through the ruins of a once proud forest. He wielded a strong, tensed physique, blue cerulean eyes, silver hair which was identical to Meliodas, and wore a sleeveless, unbutton, leather yellow-amber jacket that stretched to half of his chest. He also adorned long, red cherry leather pants with yellow amber shoes. His face was young and adolescent with a small sad smile dominating his expression, and his height was only a few inches taller than his mother's. The young hybrid also adorned the legendary Dragon Sin of Wrath symbol on his left arm that extended from the middle of his left arm, around and to the top of his shoulder. The final tokens of his appearance were the two things that he carried alongside him. He carried a large, green apple, leather, cylinder bag that he carried over his right side, and a short-curved sword strapped around his back with a leather red belt and green colored buckles; adorning the symbol of a dragon on the hilt. It was Meliodas and Elizabeth's only son, Tristan.

"Almost there," Tristan stated as he smirked foxily like Ban.

As he strolled with his left hand inside his pocket through the ancient destroyed forest, Tristan couldn't help but stare calmly upon the once mighty Fairy King's Forest. Bushes and Trees, decimated to completely nothing, leaving pitch dark branches and wood to be the only surviving remnant. The very grass turned into gray ashes itself, and sky surrounding the forest was covering storm like clouds. There was no more life, only the very visible reminder of the merciless destruction that came upon the forest and the complete extinction of all the Fairy Clan, except for one.

Minutes after passing through even more ruined trees, Tristan finally arrived at his destination which was located on a hill with two stones embellishing two different names. The name engraved on the left stone was _**ELAINE,**_ while the right stone was engraved with the name, _**BAN.**_ Tristan smiled happily.

"Master, Auntie Elaine, I'm back," Tristan happily stated as he opened his bag and pulled out a bottle of Bernia Ale. Once he drew out the delicious drink from his bag, Tristan began to walk towards Ban's gravestone, popped the lid of the bottle out, and poured the ale on top of the stone.

"Master, I got you the ale that you always loved and drank, and I did my very best to keep it fresh and cool especially for you," Tristan stated as the cool liquid continued to pour downwards to Ban's stone and continued to do the same with Elaine's as well. After he completed his sudden task, Tristan sat down in between the two stones and gazed at the gray sky in deep thought. Instantly, a foxy smile entered Tristan's face.

"Another lousy birthday to celebrate in complete solitude after two-hundred-fifty years of wandering and trying to evade the Demon Clan alongside Prince, Harliane, and Jack, am I not right Uncle Ban and Auntie Elaine," Tristan happily stated lonely. Without wasting another second, Tristan rose from the ground, grabbing his bag, and began to slowly walk away in silence, until he halted being only a few feet away from Ban and Elaine's tombs. Suddenly, Tristan's voice turned from his usual happy tone changed to complete sadness.

" _ **I…I still miss you two; Prince, Harliane, and Jack…especially Jack still misses you; you took care of us and treated me like your own son and family,**_ " Tristan declared miserably, " _ **Even though I have little memory of my father and mother whom you never once stopped telling me about them, I will never stop considering you two my parents,"**_ he finally finished and continued his lonely departure.

' _See you, next year, Uncle and Auntie,'_ Tristan thought desiring not to give another glance towards the two stones. As he was about to continue to keep walking away, the familiar male voice arose from Tristan's right side, causing him to calmly turn around to see the origin of the voice. He had short dark brown hair, purple clear eyes, adorning a sleeveless orange, leather jacket with a navy-blue hoodie and while wearing a long-sleeved navy-blue shirt underneath and two orange-brown shoes. He had the height and face of his father and adorn the Grizzly Sin of Sloth symbol on his right thigh. The final mark of his appearance was the large, green pillow with black spots that he floated and rested on. It was Diane and King's oldest son, Danlequin or Prince.

"Captain, it's all right," Danlequin stated attempting to lessen the pain of his fellow comrade.

"Prince, where's Harliane and Jack right now?" Tristan emotionlessly asked endeavoring to ignore his friend's latest statement. Prince sighs.

"Harline is still crying beside Mom and Dad's graves, and Jack is still nonstop drinking himself silly to the point of complete drunkenness," Prince states sadly as his expression begins to lower in deep sorrow. Tristan nods in acknowledgment as his hair covers his eyes.

" **It's always this fucking day** ," Tristan states darkly as he feels Prince's hand pat his shoulder.

"I know, Captain, but the past is the past; and the only thing we can do is live on," Prince comfortingly says, "By the way Captain, Happy Birthday," he finishes as flies away towards his sister's location. The moment Prince left, Tristan instantly turned his head and gazed one more time upon his adoptive parents' graves and said,

"Don't worry, I promise I'll return next year, and this time with the double amount of ale," Tristan says as he tightens his hold on his bag and begins walking away. Suddenly, a small gush of wind blew upon Tristan's hair. The Dragon Sin instantly turned around to see who it was. Suddenly, Tristan smiled playfully upon realizing it was simply her. As the strange young adolescent female softly landed on the ground next to Tristan, she calmly smiled in a pleasant manner while her pink mattered wings began disappearing inside her back as she carried a bouquet of orange, red, yellow, silver, and blue roses and a large package covered by dark fabric with a pink ribbon. She had long, wild, orange hair that reached her waist, pink-colored eyes, large breasts, buxom curves, and wore a pair of black leggings, a purple high-collared curve-hugging dress that exposed her cleavage and stomach with the symbol of the Demon Clan on her left collar, and wore a pair of purple, heeled boots. Along with her appearance, she had a pink colored demon mark on the left cheek. Tristan smiled warmly towards her. Without wasting another second, Tristan grabbed the new coming female and held her in bridal from while she held on to the roses and package while blushing rosily.

"Emala, it's been some time," Tristan stated happily as he warmly held on to her. Emala smirked in return.

"Sadly, yes as you know my duties as the newest Commandment of Purity must come first, but for now, Tristan, Happy Birthday," Emala stated explained and celebrated as Tristan released her from his hold and gently placed her feet on the gray ground.

"Here, this is my gift to you," Emala says as she hands Tristan the black package. Tristan's smile grows more tender as he receives Emala's gift.

"Thanks, Emala," Tristan thanks contently. He calmly begins to unwrap the black fabric and ribbon that engulfed the package and opened which caused Tristan's eyes to widen soft surprise. It was an original, legendary gold edition of Bernia Ale which was said to taste twenty times better than the classic Bernia Ale. Only ten bottles were ever made of this flavor and brand, and only one was left unopened.

"It cost me a great deal to get, but for you, it was worth it," Emala says while she stared at the side as her cheeks bloomed even more. Tristan smiled but instantly guilt-ravaged his soul causing his smile to lower into a depressing frown. She had gone to such great lengths just to simply gift this extremely valuable drink to his sorry ass. Tristan was beginning to wish that he should have gotten her something as well in return.

"Tristan, what's wrong," Emala question in worry. Tristan turned towards her and smiled sadly.

"Nothing it's just that I wish I could've gotten you something as well," Tristan answers. Emala smirked and lightly moved her head sideways.

"It's your Birthday, after all, silly, there is truly no need for you gift me anything," Emala warmly states. Tristan's expression brightens, and instantly a greedy fox smirk emerged on his face. Suddenly, Emala squealed rosily when two familiar hands began to warmly grope her breasts from behind. Tristan smirked foxily behind the newest Commandment of Purity from his sudden act.

"Tri-Tristan...could you please let me go," Emala blushingly begged. Instantly, Tristan released his hands from her breasts, and once again he grabbed her and held in a bridal position. Tristan smirked while instantly noticing a little red on both of his cheeks, causing Emala to giggle. Well, could you blame him as he held the young beauty?

"Here," Emala says as she hands him the bouquet of roses, "They're for them," she finishes referring to Ban and Elaine's gravestones.

"Thank you, Emala, this really means a lot," Tristan says as he places her on the ground and walks towards Ban and Elaine's tombs, leaving the bundle of roses in between each other. Tristan lightly and sadly simpers as once again the pain of their end haunted him.

"Were you close to them?" Emala intrigues as she walked next to him.

"Extremely close," Tristan answers quietly as his expression saddened even more, "I wish I could've done more," he states while placing his hands inside the pockets of his jacket. Suddenly Tristan felt a warm, gentle hand being placed on his shoulder in complete comfort, realizing it was Emala who smiled in an attempt to comfort him.

"It's alright, they would've been proud of you," Emala says warmly but it only caused Tristan to hide his expression and eyes away from her vision, covered by his silver locks of hair.

"They spent their last years of life caring, teaching, and nurturing me, and what do I do to repay them, only come once a year on the same damn day they died just to simply see their graves all because the pain is too great to bear while at the same time watch helplessly at my best friend who is still tearing himself apart from the inside just as Prince and Harliane remorse over their loss," Tristan quietly says in an angered but sad tone. Emala was speechless. She could see that Tristan had been holding on to this guilt and regret for all the years that she had known him. He blamed himself for their deaths, while he attempted to atone for his sins. Emala was completely clueless about how to ease his pain. Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind.

"Tristan, please look at me," Emala politely requested as she prepared herself for what she was about to do. Tristan instantly recomposed himself and turned to stare at her with a small smile in his expression. Suddenly, two smooth, warm arms enfolded around his head and neck, pulling him right towards Emala's generous chest as she slowly kneeled upon the ground near the gravestones. Tristan instantly blushed at her sudden, comforting act. Emala rosily smiled as she held him warmly and commenced to play with his silver hair. Instantly, the depressing, regretful emotions that she had sensed from Tristan were beginning to disappear as he rested on her breasts. Emala knew this would work, this was her second time doing this. The first time, which took place seven years ago, was embarrassing and daring, but it was simply peaceful and loving, something that Tristan and Emala both desired. After all, she was, of course, the newest Commandment of Purity, and her duties to the Demon King and her clan demanded all her time and energy; but she would always find a small gap between her duties just to spend her time with Tristan. Instantly, Emala stopped her train of thought and calmly glanced towards Tristan checking if he was fine, which he was, but her eyes were instantly imprisoned by Tristan's strong body that was now resting next to her body. Emala flushed redly by this. His strong, gentle, and warm body attracted her. He was simply handsome, beautiful, and perfect in her eyes, especially in the eyes of many other women, whom would endlessly fight over after just one simple glance of him. But Emala fully knew that Tristan only had eyes for her while she had eyes only for him as well.

As she continued to calmly observe Tristan who was finally relaxing and still and kept on playing with his hair, Emala suddenly noticed that her comforting gesture had caused Tristan to fall asleep. Emala lightly giggled.

"My silly Immortal," Emala jokingly stated while she turned her gaze to the gray sky.

"Hmm, a giant storm is coming," she says in a calm demeanor.

* * *

"Mother, Father, how much I miss you so much, I'm such a failure of a daughter to you," a young female giant says as her tears began soaking around her face and body while staring towards two stones which adorned the words **, Diane** and **King**. She had long brownish-orange hair tied into two ponytails, amber eyes, ample breasts, and large curvaceous body. The young giant wore an orange-navy-blue dress that exposed her cleavage, a navy-blue skirt, orange leather boots, two giant hand-sized Giant Clan gauntlets, and had the Serpent Sin of Envy symbol above her right ankle. Next to her was a massive copper colored Warhammer, Gideon, that was positioned from head to toe. It was Seven Deadly Sins' Diane and King's daughter, Harliane.

"Why can't I do anything right?" Harline states as she continues to cry even more in response.

"Harliane," a familiar male voice says from behind. Instantly, Harline turns around to see the origin of the new coming voice, only to see that it was only her older brother, Prince. Upon realizing who it was, the young fairy-giant hybrid turned her gaze right back towards her parents' graves. Prince sadly sighs.

"Harliane, I know you're still hurt from their deaths, but the only thing we can do is what they wanted us to do," Prince states as he floats right next to her.

"And what is that, Prince?" Harliane miserably inquiries as her tears grow even more remorseful and sad.

"To live," Prince answers while Harliane instantly gazes upon her brother in surprise from his answer. Suddenly, she began wiping her eyes and a small smile emerged on her face.

"You're right, Prince," Harliane brightly says and begins to stand up while grasping Gideon and placed it over her right shoulder and gazed one last time to her parents' graves, "I'll never stop loving you, Father, Mother, and I promise I'll return next year with a bundle of flowers," she lastly states as Prince's demeanor turned unhappy for his little sister. He could see that Harliane's latest change of character was only a mask to hide her true feelings of sorrow. Before Prince could continue thinking, Harliane instantly and tightly grabs Prince's body with her hand and said,

"Prince, let's go to where the Captain is," Harliane says as her hold on Prince stiffens and commences to travel to where Tristan is.

"Harliane, you're crushing…my body," Prince roughly says as he feels his chest, arms, and limbs go numb. Unfortunately for Prince, Harliane did not hear or paid any attention to what her brother had stated for she only thought about Tristan while a small blush emerged on her cheeks. Just like her mother to Tristan's father, Harliane had a secret crush on Tristan, and she would do anything for her captain. Well, you couldn't call it a secret. Jack and Prince easily knew of Harliane's feelings for Tristan, but they also knew that their captain only had eyes for one certain female and that was not Harliane, who would constantly show much-unhidden jealousy towards this. As Harliane continued her short journey towards her Captain, she still was unaware of Prince's constant mumbles of protest.

' _What did I do to deserve this_ ,' Prince thought as he struggled to release himself from this innocent torment.

* * *

"Damn it, I need another drink," a young man stated as he calmly walked the same trail that Tristan had taken. He was certainly tall, had short, spiky, blonde hair, adorned a muscular physique, had golden eyes, had three large scars in the shape of claw marks on the right side of his jaw that extended downwards his neck, and he ornamented the Fox Sin of Greed symbol on the right side of his waist. He adorned a long half white and half red leather coat that exposed his chest with high a high collar, long, leather red pants, and white leather shoes. Lastly, he carried on the right side of his waist a leather bag that contained a four-sectioned staff, Courechouse. It was the Seven Deadly Sins' Ban and Holy Maiden, Elaine's only child son, Jack.

"Man, where's the Captain, he should've been done an hour ago," Jack stated in a bored manner as he walked upwards while carrying a cylinder, round bag like Tristan's bag while he hid his another inside his pocket. As he continued the almost ending trail that led to his father and mother's graves, Jack suddenly sensed two presences on the hill where it held Ban and Elaine's tombs. The newest Fox Sin of Greed recognized one of the presences as Tristan, but the other presence felt dark and female causing Jack's expression to grow neutral foxily grin. Jack knew who the female presence was. It was Emala. She and Jack did have a good friendship and were on good terms, of course, since she was in love with the Captain.

Unlike Tristan or Jack, Harliane did not possess the same kind of trust and friendship towards her. Emala's Demon origins and the fact that she just recently became one of the Ten Commandments did cause some slight bit of tension between her and Prince, but overall Emala and Prince did have a good friendship. Yet, the same could not be said for Harliane. Harliane disliked and coveted Emala with a passion, because of her feelings and warm relationship with Tristan which caused the giant-fairy hybrid to unfriend her in any way.

But generally, Jack didn't give a damn about any of these tensions. His lifelong, best friend trusted and loved her, and besides Jack knew that Emala natural kind soul, since Tristan and Jack had known her since childhood.

When the Fox Sin reached the top of the hill, which was his destination, the first thing that instantly caught Jack's attention was Tristan and Emala's current position. Emala was down on her knees, holding and calmly playing with Tristan's hair. While the Captain was peacefully sound asleep, resting on Emala and using her breasts as a pillow. Jack foxily giggled.

"Damn, Captain, I didn't think you had it in you to be that perverted," Jack jokingly stated which caused a slightly surprised, but smiling Emala to turn her attention towards the Sin of Greed.

"It's been some time, Jack," Emala happily greeted.

"Same to you as well, Emala," Jack answered, "I haven't seen you in one year and a half, quite rude for a childhood friend I must say," he stated in a joking manner. Emala smiled with guilt.

"Yes, I must agree, it was quite rude of me," Emala states, and she continues to say, "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it doesn't matter anyway," Jack states, "How is the Captain doing right now?" Emala sadly sighs.

"The usual, but it isn't fair," Emala says as her hold tightens around Tristan. Jack doesn't respond. It truly wasn't fair. Birthdays were supposed to be perfect and happy, not resentful or depressing. But this was the same emotion and feeling that his partner in crime has been going through for the last hundreds of years. Yet, Jack began seeing that Tristan was slowly beginning to recover, and the Fox Sin already knew it was all thanks to Emala.

Suddenly, Emala and Jack were caught off guard when they heard giant jolly footsteps reaching the hill. Jack knew that there was only one person who would walk in such a joyful manner and that was Harliane. And he was completely right.

Emala and Jack instantly noticed Harliane walking towards them in a content manner while Holding a still suffocating Prince, which caused Jack to laugh uncontrollably. The moment the young giant hybrid reached the top of the hill, Harliane said with great joy and celebration,

"Captain, I'm sorry for forgetting to tell you, Happy Birthd-!" Harliane stated incompletely the moment she saw Emala holding Tristan in a comforting, warm manner, causing her to frown greatly while instantly releasing Prince from her hold, who was now trying to grasp for air. Jack roughly sighs. The Fox Sin recognized that face and knew that things were going to get ugly. Yet in contrast to Harliane's expression, Emala simply smiled in a friendly manner.

"Harliane, how you been-?" Emala asks politely while flinching lightly when Harliane suddenly kneels and stares down at her in a jealous, disliking manner.

"What are you doing holding the Captain in such a way," Harliane jealously interrogates while Prince attempts to intervene.

"Now, Now, Harliane, there's absolutely no need for you to destroy another five mountains, right," Prince says, but instantly notices that his sister was ignoring him once again.

"Excuse me?" Emala softly answers.

"Don't play innocent, darling, and let's get something straight, **the Captain is my man** ," Harliane says bitterly causing Emala's expression to begin to grow lightly defiant.

"I am not your man, we're friends, nothing more, nothing less," Tristan, who was once sleeping but now awakened, surprisingly states which causes Emala to stare down towards him with a satisfied smirk.

"Huh, Whhhhaaaaaatttttt?" Harliane sadly says as her early jealous expression instantly becomes miserable in a hilarious manner. Tristan instantly smirks in response to Emala's grin, which causes her to bloom redly, while completely ignoring Harliane's miserable, jealous plea.

"Best nap I ever had, just simply wished that you could've been less dressed, Nishishishi," Tristan jokingly stated causing Emala to blush extremely red while Harliane's jealous and instant light blushing demeanor grew more massive as Jack began to laugh towards Tristan's antic, while Prince's expression grew embarrassed and red. Just before Emala had the chance to respond, Tristan began to slowly remove himself from her and stood to his feet while at the same time offered Emala his hand to help her stand as well. Without wasting another second the moment he finished helping Emala, Tristan began to take out Emala's gift, the golden edition ale, demonstrating it to Jack, Harliane, and Prince. Jack smirks foxily while Prince remains emotionless towards the ale as Harliane gasps with deep interest.

"You are planning to share that aren't you, Captain," Jack slyly enquires.

"Maybe," Tristan only says.

"What do you mean, maybe, that's an original last of its kind, a golden edition Bernia Ale, you better share, Captain!" Jack retorts while Tristan calmly responds to his fellow sin with some funny and smart remarks, while Prince disapproves of the simple argument, considering his captain and cousin's bickering like two undisciplined children over simple a bottle of juice.

"Wow, the Captain looks so cute when he's talking to Jack like that," Harliane states contently, causing Prince to sigh in disapproval to his sister's attitude towards Jack and Tristan's disgraceful display. Desiring to end the current, simple conflict and wishing to spend his time with Emala once again, Tristan clapped his hands together in large enough sound that grasped Jack, Prince, Harliane, and Emala's attention.

"Well, I think it's best that we end this little argument with a toast," Tristan announces happily. Harliane's expression instantly becomes brightly while Prince grows relived for the current, unnecessary fighting had come to an end, as Jack foxily smirks in complete victory. Emala smirked gently as she watched Tristan grabbed his bag and pulled out five wine cups made of pure diamonds with the symbol of the Demon Clan printed on the center. Wait a minute, diamond wine cups? Emala grew stunned. She had known Tristan, Jack, Prince, and Harliane for a long time, and she knew that they did were not that rich to obtain that sort of cup, unless…

Of course, how could she forget so easily? They were after all the Demon Clan's most wanted Bandits, the _**Seven Deadly Sins**_ , and Tristan and the Sins had stolen it from the Demon Clan. Emala knew she had to put Tristan in his place.

"Tristan," Emala stated sternly, causing the Dragon Sin to look at her while popping the bottle of ale open. Tristan was a bit surprised by her change of tone, but he rapidly noticed her eyes. Her pink pupils were no longer the calm, kind eyes that he would never stop loving. No, her eye's expression right now, was that of the feared Ten Commandments', Emala of Purity. Tristan was a bit confused on why would she rapidly change her attitude in such way until he realized that he had made a huge mistake in revealing the Demon Clan's Ornamental cups.

"Why were you guys stealing from the Demon Clan again?", Emala interrogates while Tristan tried to avoid eye contact with her. Emala sighs in irritation.

"I thought you guys were trying to keep a low profile," Emala says disappointedly as she places a hand on the side of her head.

"Hey, we ourselves need our daily bread as well," Jack uninterestedly says.

"Yeah, food, but not gold or money," Emala counters.

"Alright, Alright, we know what we did was wrong, now let's all drink this wonderful ale in peace, Ok," Tristan says calmly as he temporarily acted as the voice of reasoning. Emala sighed and revealed a small grin. She'll let this one go, just as the other five-hundred-seventy-two times before which she begins to question herself in how she was able to be that merciful.

As Tristan began pouring brownish-golden yellow ale inside the five treasured cups and passed each one to Emala, Jack, Harliane, and Prince, and he stated with his father's classical cheer,

"To the Seven Deadly Sins, Emala, and my special day, Cheer, Cheer," Tristan stated as Emala who was lightly blushing, a little jealous Harliane, Prince, and Jack restated what Tristan had spoken. Instantly, they all tapped their cups on toast and began to drink.

Unknown to them, there stood a mysterious and glaring young man watching from afar yet close. He wore a green Demon jacket adorned with two Demon insignias, two crimson colored gauntlets, long green pants, and held a massive curved board sword next to him. He possessed his mother's height, had blondish white hair that was positioned counterclockwise backward, a dark Demon mark on the left side of his face in the form of a spiral, inherited from his father, and his face was like Tristan's expression. He was feared by many, and none misjudged his power. Could anyone blame those pitiful souls that would easily become prey to the Demon Clan's Retributioner and leader of the Ten Commandments' Karat, eldest son of Zeldris and Gelda? As stared upon the unbelievable spectacle of Emala spending her time with the Sins, Karat's scowl grew even darker.

" **I KNEW IT** ," Karat darkly states as he watches Emala and Tristan drink their cups of ale peacefully.

* * *

 _ **Darkness and unavoidable trials of future challenges and choices have finally reached the Seven Deadly Sins**_.

 ** _To Be Continued in Chapter 2: "Why My Dear Purity?"_**


End file.
